7 Years of Love (Repost)
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Apakah cinta sejati selalu membutuhkan 7 tahun penantian? / Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu kyuhyun / repost / Kyumin / #HappyKyuminDay


******7 Years of Love (Repost) **

**Author : Ayumi Noriko**

**Cast : - kyuhyun**

**- sungmin**

**- seohyun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : B x B,romance,songfic**

**Disclaimer : semua cast kecuali leeteuk bukan punya author**

**Summary : Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu kyuhyun**

Seoul, 14 Juli 2006

Hai semuanya

Aku sadar ini adalah surat terakhirku untuk kalian semua, untuk ayah dan ibuku dan untuk orang yang aku cintai, Cho Kyuhyun ,jeongmal mianhae,aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan penyakitku dari kalian. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian sedih. Penyakitku dan penderitaanku,biar aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti Kanker otak stadium akhir ini akan membunuhku. Mianhae, aku tidak mau melakukannya kemoterapi seperti yang disarankan dokter shim, menurutku itu menyia nyiakan sisa hidupku bersama kalian.

Eomma,Appa mianhae aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian,tolong lebih perhatikan sungjin karena selama ini dia kesepian. Sungjin, jadilah anak yang baik jangan jadi orang bodoh seperti hyungmu. Arraseo ?

Untuk Cho Kyuhyun, mianhae kyu aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak mencintaimu aku sudah berusaha keras, tapi aku tetap saja mencintaimu padahal kau sudah pacaran dengan seohyun sementara aku belum bisa move on darimu T.T

Untuk member suju yang lain tolong jangan merasa sedih, kalian pasti bisa mendapat member yang lebih baik, imut dan cantik dariku, hehehe aku narsis sekali ya. Mianhae, khususnya untuk leeteuk hyung dan ryeowook. Aku tidak mau menceritakaan masalah ini bukan karena tidak menganggap kalian sahabat, tapi aku tidak mau kalian sedih.

Kalian tahu,saat menulis surat ini aku menangis. Hey,aku ini seorang namja. Seperti kata kang in hyung, laki laki tidak boleh menangis bukan? Karena itu,aku minta kalian untuk merelakanku dan jangan menangis. Kalau ada kesalahan aku minta maaf. Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur tapi aku merasa takut. Aku takut setelah tidur aku tidak dapat melihat kalian lagi.

With love,

Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap surat itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tubuh sungmin yang sudah kaku diguncang - guncangkan oleh leeteuk. Dia berharap salah satu anak kesayangannya ini bangun dan tersenyum kepadanya

"Sungmin,jangan bangun sayang,jangan membuat hyungmu ini cemas"kata leeteuk sambil menangis

"Bi... Biar kupastikan dulu"kata kibum terbata bata lalu memeriksa nadi,napas dan detak jantung sungmin

Kibum menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin sungmin sudah...

"Andwea,sungmin hyung kajja aku akan memasakkan apapun, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta hyung. Apa saja, asal kau bangun" ryeowook mengguncang kecil tubuh sungmin

Tadi pagi ryeowook menemukan sungmin yang sudah terbujur kaku di meja belajarnya, bersama dengan surat ini.

"Hyung, kau pasti bercanda, benarkan?, bangun hyung aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mencintai seohyun aku hanya mencintaimu hyung. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan ke lottle world seperti yang kau inginkan dulu" kata kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh sungmin

Tapi sia sia sungmin sudah meninggal, kyuhyun menyesal telah menyia nyiakan cinta tulus dari seorang Lee sungmin. Seperti kata kata mutiara bahwa "Penyesalan Selalu Datang Terakhir"

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok bayangan putih melayang diatas mereka

"Nado saranghae kyunnie, mian sudah membuat kalian bersedih"kata sosok tersebut lalu menghilang bersama angin musim gugur yang membawa kesedihan

END #Plakk,

belum selesai aku nggak tega membuat SAD ending

7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"kyu,kau kenapa lesu begitu?"tanya changmin

"Ne,apa karena umur hyung yang semakin tua itu?"tanya minho membenarkan changmin

"Bisakah kalian diam!,kau tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa?"bentak leeteuk, bukan hanya kyuhyun saja yang sedih. Dia dan seluruh member super junior lainnya juga pasti sedang berkabung dalam hati

"14 juli,ohh...astaga,mian hyung"kata minho menyesal

"tidak apa - apa"ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum lesu

"ayolah kyu, cobalah move on lagi. Kudengar sebentar lagi sepupu kai exo datang, gosipnya sih dia mau menjadi training SM. Dia juga masih 17 tahun dan tentunya 'fantastic baby' hehehe"kata yoochun dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari junsu

"Dasar playboy!"teriak junsu marah dengan suara dolpin khasnya

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"kata leeteuk sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk mematikan handphonnya karena jengkel dengan seohyun yang dari tadi menelponnya .Setelah sungmin meninggal kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan seohyun,karena sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak mencintai seohyun

FLASHBACK

"kudengar kyuhyun oppa pacaran dengan sungmin oppa"kata seohyun sambil tersenyum licik

"jika iya memang kenapa?"tanya kyuhyun tidak peduli

"menurut oppa, apa yang terjadi jika cho ahjusshi tahu?"tanya seohyun sambil menyeringai

"M...Mwo?apa maksudmu seohyun?"tanya kyuhyun gusar. Appanya memang benci yang namanya GAY, dia bahkan masih ingat saat ayahnya menyuruh kyuhyun untuk keluar dari super junior karena 'fanservise' yang terlalu berlebihan (menurut appa kyuhyun)

"Kalau oppa tidak mau tuan cho tahu, jadilah namjachinguku"harap seohyun. Dia sudah menyukai kyuhyun jauh sebelum kyuhyun menjadi anggota super junior

"MWO? Andwea, kau sudah gila seo joohyun?"tolak kyuhyun,hei dia masih menyukai bunny ming tersekseh-nya

"kalau begitu tuan cho akan..."

"Aishh, baiklah aku akan menjadi namjachingumu"

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri,ternyata sebelum seohyun mengancamnya ,kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu dan merestui hubungannya dengan sungmin. Demi tuhan, dia merasa ingin menyusul sungmin saat itu juga

"Hai hyung, perkenalkan ini adikku"ucap kai sambil nyengir gaje,seorang pria yang disampingnya ikut tersenyum. Kontras dengan kai, kyuhyun terlihat tercengang dan sepertinya semua orang diruangan ini juga sama kagetnya seperti dia. Ah, sepertinya tuhan mendengar penyesalanmu cho

"annyeonghaseo,Kim Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

END

* * *

Thank you buat yang udah baca #HappyKyuMinDay (walaupun udah telat)

Oh iya, BIG THANKS FOR :

pumpMin, Guest, abilhikmah, kyumingkkk, retno,MingKyuMingKyu, Cho Adah Joyers, Sitapumpkinelf

Yang udah mau komentar, Padahal ff itu bener - bener TYPO abis. BTW, ada yang minta sequel ff ini ? #KedipKedipInnocent


End file.
